


tiga lingkaran

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ hanya saja,<br/>butuh berapa lama kita menyadarinya? ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiga lingkaran

tiga lingkaran itu adalah:  
**kelahiran**   **kematian**   **kehidupan**  
oh betapa manisnya  
jika kita mengetahuinya dengan pasti

hanya saja,  
butuh berapa lama kita menyadarinya?  
dan jika kuberitahu  
kau pasti tak akan mengerti

tiga lingkaran itu adalah:  
**kelahiran**   **kematian**   **kehidupan**  
oh betapa menakjubkannya  
jika kita mendekatinya dengan pasti

hanya saja,  
butuh berapa lama kita menyadarinya?  
dan jika kuberitahu

kau pasti tak akan mengerti  
_kau pasti tak akan mengerti_

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
